And I Would Fly
by Pikajenn
Summary: Reflections, what could be and what would not be. Pokemon POV.


And I Would Fly "Pidgeot, Gust Attack! Finish it off!" 

My Trainer's voice would be calm and cool, collectively ordering the final attack. We would win, he and I, with the fierce beats of my powerful wings. Wings that could fly at speeds surpassing what the humans call "Mach 2", the same wings that could shield a Trainer from a sudden summer rain. 

_Crunch_

My last foe would fall to the ground in a crumpled heap, despite the encouragement from its Trainer, and the cheering of the crowds. 

We would win the Indigo, Orange Islands, and Johto League Games. Triumphantly standing over our fallen competition, we would rise to the top, undefeated and unrivaled. 

_Snap_

The memories would flash back in a whirlwind of activities, I know this would be true! My parents would be so proud of me, to be carrying out the grand tradition of purely bred Pidgeot lines. Ours were the oldest bloodlines of Pidgeot, running back to years before the very first League Games. Even though harsh times had fallen on my family and I was the last descendant of those honored bloodlines...I know they would be proud. 

My father had been taken from life when I was a young Pidgey. He had perished at the claws of a feral Persian, guarding my brother and two sisters. Unfortunately, he did not know that my siblings gone as well, stolen by a second, unseen Persian. 

My mother is still alive, living with a human called May Oak. May and my mother have a very close bond, almost telepathic. I am often jealous of the bond between the two, but I know I will have such a bond as well. He will not be just my Trainer, but my friend and companion. 

_Flutter_

My ancestors would be especially proud. Many a Pidgeot from our lines have made it into the competition and aided in winning with the team, but never has a Pidgeot solely won a round. I would defeat that; the record that no Pidgeot has managed to defeat before. 

Hopefully, my father and my siblings would be watching over me, bringing me the spiritual support I would need. Battles are tough, but worth it. That's what father always said, when we were in our roost behind the Oak house. 

The Oaks are nice people, even the young Gary. He is a bit stubborn and willfull, but then again, so am I. Mother reminds me constantly that I am the last female of our lines, she broods over me continually and though I know she means well, she is just pushing me away from her. I am trying to stay humble and obedient to her, until a Trainer is chosen for me, but it is difficult. 

So I dream of the Trainer I will one day have. The games we would play, the celebrations we would attend, and the long life we would share together. He and I would be inseperatable, the closest of friends, companions. Though one day I would be too big to rest upon his shoulder, well, then he would rest upon mine! 

Our futures would be intertwined and nothing could separate us. No communication barriers, no emotional difficulties, no troubles at all...life would..._will_ be perfect. It will be something no other Pokémon and Human will have had before. We would set a new record in Pokémon/Human standards. 

_Twang_

Someday I am sure he would take a mate, a wife, but we would cross that bridge when it comes. Surely he would take my council when the choosing began, this I know to be true as well. For if we would be so close, we would surely agree on the lucky female. It would only be natural that she would have a champion male Pidgeot as a companion. 

What is that uncomfortable tugging feeling? Something doesn't feel right...almost uncomfortable. 

But back to the celebrations at wing, or hand if you prefer. The parties would go on all night long in the Trainer's Village. We would go from hostel to restaraunt, all the free food we would want, and all the fans we would want. Even those competators that we had beaten would be there, raising their drinks in a toast to our greatness. 

My Trainer would be silent, but proud. He would not gloat or be boisterous. I am sure that he would be looking for that mate, the girl of his dreams. He would have told me of her, what she looks like, and what it would feel like to finally find her. 

I am not sure why he would have lost her in the first place, but humans are like that. 

Pokémon, even those I fought against and beat, would surround me, asking me for tips, stratedgies, how _did_ I win. I would simply tell them that it is all thanks to the bond between my Trainer and I. Our love for each other, love in its simplest and purest of forms, which enables us to be undefeatable. 

Why am I suddenly tired? I don't want to sleep, but it seems inevitable. 

_Slither_

I struggle to stay awake. I must focus on the good times, so I can find him, and let him tell me what is wrong. 

I can clearly see his face in my mind. The kind sapphire blue eyes hidden under the wild chestnut-colored hair. Eyes that are kind when he is not putting on a show for the other humans. That is what May has told my mother. No one really knows what my Trainer is like, save for May, my mother, and me. 

But every good Pokémon knows its Trainer, inside and out. 

I would know my Trainer as well as he would know me. We would keep no secrets from each other, no hidden feelings, and no fascades. 

His face is fading from my mind, all of a sudden. I don't know why. 

My eyes close and I can see the celebrations so clearly in my mind. We are at a huge table, lit candles are in the center of the table, set in an elaborate centerpiece of exotic flowers. The candles are un-necessary, since the house lights are only dimmed low. Even the humans can see in this low light. 

My Trainer would explain that they are for decoration, to set "the Mood," whatever that is! Laugher would ring around us, either at a tastefully told joke or for the simple warmth of good company. People and Pokémon together as we should be. 

_Shk_

A sudden darkness passes over me and I feel warm, very warm. Tingly too. 

I sigh and give in to it, though my freshly preened feathers feel sticky and damp. It almost feels very humid, but why would it be humid inside a human establishment? Wouldn't my Trainer sense my discomfort? 

Where did he go? I really can't sense much of anything anymore. 

What had I been thinking about? 

Food...company...games 

Oh, yes, the celebrations. 

I can't seem to picture it in my mind anymore, but I feel comfortable. Wait, what's that light...where is it coming from? That sound, it sounds like my father's singing, his song to greet the sun when it rises every morning. Why would I be hearing it? 

What happened to the laughter and the celebrations? Wha...? 

_SNAP_

As he came around the bend, Gary Oak froze at the gruesome sight before him. He turned around, to prevent his sister May from running into him, but he was too late. She had seen it. 

"Oh, Gary...not Pia," she shook her head, one hand pressed delicately to her mouth. "Miara will be so distraught." 

Gary grimaced, "I know, do I ever know. Gramps isn't going to be too happy either, he told me to capture that Pokémon last week and I..." 

May glared at him, "And you were too busy with your latest girlfriend. Honestly Gary, if you would only listen. It was your fault those two Persian got Miara's Pidgey chicks _and_ her mate." 

He smirked, "Dating's fun. You should try getting a boyfriend instead of wasting your time with that big chicken of yours." 

"Big chicken! Miara happens to, thanks to you, be the last of our honored Oak Pidgeot lines!" May pivoted and began walking back to the house, "If you weren't so self-centered, maybe you would find a Pokémon who would respect and not fear you!" 

Gary continued to smirk until he heard the door slam shut behind May, then he turned back, a rare sorrowful expression on his face. He shook his head, looking at the artistic, but deadly, lines of the young Ariados' web. He would have mintues before Miara came to extract revenge. She made short work of the Persians; this Ariados would have no chance. 

His sapphire blue eyes settled on the still form of Pia, the young female Pidgey. The last breedable female Pidgey of the Oak Pidgeot lineage. He felt a twinge of sadness as he remembered how attached she seemed to him, even though she was just newly hatched three weeks ago. 

Her unblinking brown eyes stared at nothing, but before the Ariados slid over her body, slipping the last sticky webbing over Pia's head, cocooning her completely, Gary could swear that Pia didn't have a fearful gaze; she almost looked compeltely enraptured.

End

Yes, I know that was depressing, but there aren't many Pokémon fics told by a Pidgey's point of view. The idea actually came to me when I was brushing my teeth, go figure. Review please, let me know if it sucked or made you cry or if you just scrolled down the page to see the end. Cheater!

Oh, I know I had Gary seriously OOC (this whole fic is ooc!), but there haven't been very many fics with him in it at all. I completely made up the whole Oak-Pidgeot lines thing. As far as I know, it simply doesn't exist. 

Anyone notice the paragraphs in between the italicized words went from one to seven? BTW, the italicized words were describing what was happening to the poor Pidgey.


End file.
